"Age-associated memory impairment" (AAMI), the term adopted by a recent NIMH workgroup to refer to the memory problems associated with normal aging, currently includes apparent memory impairment due to inattention, reduced processing capacity, or other factors that can limit memory, as well as genuine memory impairment due to impairment in specific memory processes. Cued recall with controlled learning has shown that some aged with AAMI have genuine memory deficits shown by decreased recall in spite of effective processing while others who have impaired memory on uncontrolled tests have preserved memory when induced to process effectively. The long term objective is to refine and validate the construct of AAMI by prospective longitudinal study of aged adults by using cued recall with controlled learning to identify genuine memory impairment or preserved memory. A battery of cognitive tests will be administered 3 times during a 5 year follow-up period. Multivariate analyses of the data will address the following specific aims: (1) to test the hypothesis that adults with AAMI who have genuine memory deficits do not develop dementia; (2) to test the hypothesis that adults with AAMI who have preserved memory do not develop genuine memory impairment; (3) to provide construct validation of the measurement of genuine memory impairment and preservation of memory; (4) to identify patterns of cognitive dysfunctions in aged with preservation of memory and in aged with genuine memory impairment; and (5) to elucidate the relationship between memory complaints and objective measures of memory. The results should improve the diagnosis and treatment of AAMI. If those aged with genuine memory impairment do not develop dementia, this will distinguish AAMI from dementia. If those with genuine memory impairment do develop dementia, then such genuine memory impairment would be an early indicator of dementia. If those aged with preserved memory continue to have preserved memory, it would indicate that AAMI is not due to aging alone, but may be due to other time-related factors that may be preventable or treatable. The identification of genuine memory impairment should also facilitate the selection of patients for the pharmacologic testing and treatment of patients with AAMI.